wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock quests
Important NPCs Alliance *Lago Blackwrench. Warlock quest giver in Ironforge in The Forlorn Cavern. *Gakin the Darkbinder. Warlock quest giver in Stormwind City in The Slaughtered Lamb's basement (in the Mage Quarter). Horde Neutral *Strahad Farsan. A quest NPC in Ratchet in The Barrens. *Menara Voidrender. A quest NPC in Ratchet in The Barrens. *Niby the Almighty. A lunatic Warlock in the Shatter Scar Vale in Felwood. *Impsy. An Imp in the Shatter Scar Vale in Felwood, Niby's Minion. Introductional Quest * (Northshire Valley) * (Coldridge Valley) * (Valley of Trials) * (Tirisfal Glades) * (Sunstrider Isle) This is your first quest that is class exclusive. Simply take the Tainted Item to the person noted in the quest text. They are not far away. Summoning Quests Summoning of the Imp The person that you delivered the Tainted Item to has a quest for you, to get: * IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif|Orc 6 Vile Familiar heads by killing and looting Vile Familiars by the cave to the north. * IconSmall_Undead_Female.gif|Undead 3 Rattlecage Skulls by killing and looting Rattlecage Skeletons on the north side of Deathknell. * IconSmall_BloodElf_Female.gif|Blood Elf 4 Wraith Essence and 1 Tainted Wraith Essence by killing and looting Arcane Wraiths and Tainted Arcane Wraith in Falthrien Academy to the west. * IconSmall_Human_Female.gif|Human The book Powers of the Void, near a Defias tent in the Vinyards across the river. * IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif|Gnome 3 Feather Charms by killing and looting Frostmane Novices in a cave to the southwest. The reward for this quest is the spell Summon Imp. Summoning of the Voidwalker * (Stormwind, Mage Quarter) * (Elwynn Forest, Goldshire) ** *** * (Tirisfal Glades) ** *** * (Durotar) ** *** * ** Summoning of the Succubus * (Alliance) (Alternative start of Questline: Quest:Gakin's Summons (Succubus) in Ironforge) ** *** * (Horde, Undercity) ** *** * (Horde, Orgrimmar) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Rewards * Small Soul Pouch * Summon Succubus Summoning of the Felhunter * (Stormwind, The Slaughtered Lamb) ** *** **** ***** * * ** *** **** ***** Rewards * Box of Souls * Summon Felhunter Summoning of the Infernal * - Starts at Niby the Almighty in Shatter Scar Vale ** *** There is also an warlock item-quest located in Shatter Scar Vale obtained at level 52 at your warlock trainer. Rewards * Shard of the Green Flame * Inferno Summoning of the Doomguard This questline ends up teaching you the ritual to summon a Doomguard. This is the same Doomguard as is summoned by the Curse of Doom which has a 10% chance to summon the Doomguard, but it always summons a Doomguard in a ritual that need 5 players and randomly sacrifices one of them. * (Blasted Lands, Daio the Decrepit) * (Blasted Lands, Daio the Decrepit) ** Summoning of the Felsteed The Summon Felsteed spell no longer requires a quest, and can be learned from a Warlock Trainer at level 40. Summoning of the Dreadsteed This quest line consists of two independent "lines" (One gathering/crafting line and one adventuring line) that can be done simultaneously. * (Burning Steppes, Altar of Storms, Gorzeeki Wildeyes) ** (Felwood, Shadow Hold, Lord Banehollow) *** (Felwood, Shadow Hold, Lord Banehollow) **** (Burning Steppes, Altar of Storms, Gorzeeki Wildeyes) * Incomplete Cost * (Optional items bought from the Goblin: J'eevee's Jar, Black Lodestone, Xorothian Glyphs) * (For Shadowy Potion) * (For Xorothian Stardust) * 3 Black Dragonscales (changed from 35 in patch 2.1) * 2 Elixir of Shadow Power (changed from 10 in patch 2.2) * 25 Dark Iron Ore * 6 Large Brilliant Shards * 1 Arcanite Bar (changed from 3 in patch 2.2) Reward * Summon Dreadsteed Items of Power Of course, Warlocks also get item quests, this should be a complete list. The Orb of Soran'ruk * (The Barrens, Ratchet) ' Rewards ' You can choose one of the following: * Orb of Soran'ruk * Staff of Soran'ruk A Noble Brew It seems that this questline can be done by every Alliance character, but the final and item rewarding step can only be done by a Warlock. * (Stormwind, The Slaughtered Lamb) ** *** ' Rewards ' * Dread Mage Hat Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe * (Stormwind, The Slaughtered Lamb) * (Undercity) * (Orgrimmar, The Cleft of Shadow) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ' Rewards ' * Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe Orb of Orahil * ** *** **** ' Rewards ' You can choose one of the following: * Orb of Noh'Orahil * Staff of Noh'Orahil * Orb of Dar'Orahil * Staff of Dar'Orahil Niby's stuff - he doesn't need it anyhow Impsy, Niby the Almighty's Imp minion wants to create a minion for himself - funny, but you will gain some nice items too. The Questline seems to have three alternative starts in Felwood, Stormwind and Orgrimmar. * (Felwood, Shatter Scar Vale, Impsy) * (Stormwind, The Slaughtered Lamb, Demisette Cloyce) * (Orgrimmar, Cleft of Shadow) ** *** ' Cost ' * 1 Felcloth ' Rewards ' You can choose one of the following: * Soul Harvester * Abyss Shard * Robes of Servitude Harnessing Shadows This is one of the book quests of Dire Maul, just turn it in in the Library in Dire Maul. * ' Rewards ' * Royal Seal of Eldre'Thalas External links List of Warlock Quests Warlock quests Category:Quests Category:Warlocks